Consort
by Resident-Tree-Hugger
Summary: What are you? And why do I feel this way, like if I don't look at you, I might die?"
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Before I start, a HUGE sorry for being MIA for so long, the plot bunnies were not gracing me with their presence, until TODAY when I went for a run and then suddently they were like * Surprise!!!*. So here I am, writing a new story, multi-chaptered and all. I do want to update 'Cat Scratch' but can not think of another way to continue,  
so if any of you lovely, lovely people want to give me an idea I'm pretty sure I can get the juices following again. :3 So, here's the prolog for ny new story, read it, digest it, let it settle and tell me what you all think. A pretty random idea, but I've got high hopes for it!

* No, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Meh. Also disclaimer, if you haven't read any of my other work, this is going to be a girl-on-girl pairing, so if that isn't your cup of tea, get out of my kettle.

~She'll cast a charm, a tiny spell, why the alarm? No one'll tell.

Minerva could feel the magic in the air crackle, powerful spells were being thrown at all angles. Her sensative olifactory system could make out the too sweet smell of the Death eaters magic mixed in with the more warming scent of Hogwarts' magic. They were prepared, well, as prepared as anyone could be before a battle. THE battle, Minerva corrected herself. It was going to come to an end tonight, and the scale would be tipped. To which side, she didn't know, but she'd give her all to make sure it was on her side.

She gripped her wand tightly, sweat from such exertion was making the hot wood slippery in her hand. She whirled around as she felt another Death Eater come barreling at her from the left. Shouting obsenities and curses at her with wild sparractic motions of his hand. The shear rage from the masked Death Eater made up for his sloppy wand work, and Minerva threw up a shield, remaining calm. It would hardly do any good to lose her head now, she thought and kept her motions tight as she deflected each of the spells he threw at her. Losing control, Minerva thought, meant you made mistakes. So she held strong, and waited. Ah, there it was. In his haste to kill her, the Death Eater left his side exposed. Perfect, Minerva smiled feraly.

"Malko Mortis!" she cried, aiming perfectly at his exposed side.

With a sudden stillness, the Death Eater stopped moving and didn't even get a chance to look down before he hit the ground with a sick thud. Minerva ducked down quicked and removed his mask, exposing his identity. Nox, she saw and felt a warm sense of satisfaction pool in her belly. Petty and mean while they were in school together, he deserved this fate.

Minerva glanced up to see where she should spring to next, wether to help or engage, she was ready to go. Her long hair had escaped her enchanted confines in the heat of battle and she brushed a long strand away from her eyes. Battle agreed with her, and Minerva knew that her eyes had changed, her pupils slitting verticaly to sharpen her vision, the green only a cresent sliver behind the inky black.

Chaos loomed around her. The castle was rocking with the sheer force of all of the spells being cast, some of the strong stone walls had shattered. And Minerva felt her heart break a little at her school being so defiled, her school she thought. And her students, she looked out and picked out Ron and Lavender protecting each others back as they fought. Ginny was engaged as well, her firey red hair flying around her face. They shouldn't have been involved, Minerva thought. War destroyed people, and Minerva mourned for the loss of their innocence.

A shrill yelp alerted Minerva to a fight going on aroung the corner. Shaking out of her thoughts, Minerva rushed over to see if she could help. There, surrounded by a manic looking group of Death Eaters, was Hermione.

Hermione, her little prodigy was watching with a level gaze as she rasied her wand. Minerva started running, running over to help her, there were five Death eaters, she couldn't take them all herself.

A sudden expolosion and shower of rocks rained over Minerva, Hermione and the Death Eaters. An errant curse had been the cause, and minerva rolled to get away, but couldn't avoid the bouldr that caught her leg. Pinned down, Minerva looked back at Hermione and her foes and felt her stomach drop.

The explosion had shaken the Death Eaters, but was to close to Hermione for her to avoid. She was down on all fours,  
her wand knocked away by the blast.

"No" Minerva thought, and tried desperatly to free her leg. She had to, had to get free and help her. Help her because she was defenselss without her wand.

The Death Eaters realized this too and each started laughing maliciously as Hermione rose and cast a frantic look around for her wand. The closed ther ranks tighter and Hermione rose her eyes to look at them.

Minerva tried to yell, to distract them, to gove Hermione a chance to find her wand. But she found that her voice died in her chest. Her lungs burned and another attempt to take a breath to shout proved that she had broken some ribs.  
The air in her chest died painfully and did not make it to her voice.

Hermione had given up her search and was watching warily as she was circled. Minerva starined foward. Not Her, not Hermione.

"Any last words MudBlood?" a Death Eater sneered at her, and raised his wand. Minerva looked on helplessly, wanting,  
needing to do anything.

And then, Hermione smiled.

But not one that Minerva had ever seen on her face before, confident and dangerous. The Death eaters saw it too and gave pause as this soon to be dead girl smiled so easily at them.

The Minerva heard it, a dark pulsing hum around them. Was Hermoine doing that? It was strong and unsettling.

The Death Eaters heard it too and threw concerned glances to each other. Were they shaking? Minerva thoght she saw.  
The deep hum suddently changed tempo, quick and sharp, like the resonating notes of a stringed instrument. The Death Eaters slapped their hand to their ears, in pain. Minerva supposed it was stronger over where Hermione was, but then she caught the tempo and felt the searing pain of it rip its way into her ear canal. She felt a soft wail of pain come through her nose and she squeezed her eyes shut. Good Lord, what spell was that? hermione didn't even have her wand!

The volume upped and Minerva feared she'd pass out from the pain. She heard the Death Eaters scream and managed to pry an eye open. There, in the center of the Death Eaters, Hermione stood. She was twining her arms around themselves, and each movement changed the tempo from that sharp painful melody. With a sharp jerk of each hand, Hermione threw a painful blast of music towards each Death Eater, causing them to drop to the ground, just as Nox had when Minerva disabled him. As soon as they fell, the sound stopped and the pain lifted, leaving Minerva woozy.

She felt herself slipping, the body could only take so much before giving out. She threw a glance to Hermione, to reassure herself that she was still there. Across Hermione, Minerva saw something ripple. Her skin? A foggy image of Hermione flatterd for a moment and Minerva saw a flash of something that...wasn't Hermione? A glamour? Minerva thought, Hermione had glamored herself. Behind the nearly transparent version of Hermiones skin, Minerva caught a flash of long white spirals of hair, and dark copper skin that was covered in dizzy turquiose spirals.

Suddently, Hermione's glamour snapped back into place and she was Hermione again, shorter, paler and covered with her wild brown curls.

Hermione turned quickly and finally noticed Minerva starring at her. They locked eyes for a second, Hermione's eyes widening in surprise and trepidation as she met Minerva's disbelieving gaze. She opened her mouth to say something, and as she did her glamour flickered again and Minerva saw her deep amaretto eyes changed to a sharp silver.  
Swirling and bright, Minerva stared and felt a deep shiver roll down her body, a sharp, unbelivably sharp throb centered between her legs and she gasped, in surprise. Hermione took a sudden intake of breah too, and shook her head sharply, returning her eyes back to the deep doe brown.

But Minerva, even though her body was broken a battered, exhausted and aroused to the point of pain, couldn't chase the metallic twin orbs out of her mind and when Hermione stepped closer and whispered, "Minerva?" in a voice that wasn;t hers, but was so resonating and marvelous and sweet and full of a tenderness that Minerva had never heard, she felt her body finally give out, and slipped into darkness, with a what sounded like piano keys falling aroung her mind. 


	2. Chapter 2

AN- I know, I know. I'm horrible at updating things in a timely fashion. *hangs head in shame* Well, hopefully you'll continue reading, yes?

There weren't many things that Minerva couldn't stand.

True, many things _annoyed_ her, tardy students, Albus and his vulgar obsession with Muggle candy, (really, how many times did she have to say "No, I really would rather tango with the giant squid then suck on that thing that's been lurking in your pocket for God knows how long."), fleas and countless other things. But she limited her absolute hatred for only a few choice things.

Like the Hospital Wing. Where she was currently being held by some strong magical restraints so Poppy could examine her leg. Damn that woman could cast a binding charm; Minerva was half convinced she learned them just so she could get Minerva into the wretched place and hold her there. Binding required a great deal of concentration, mostly because was exhausting to the caster to try to subdue someone's natural magic. But as tired as Poppy was after healing all the students that were involved in the final battle, she seemed to take particular relish in making the stubborn Scottish witch sit through a full examination in a nearly quadriplegic state. Minerva wiggled a little in her confines, and received a sharp glare from the Medi-witch that she returned with as much force as she could muster. Poppy responded by coiling her magic restraints tighter on Minerva's head.

"Ouch!"

Poppy said nothing and returned to Minerva's leg, which had broken in several places. It wouldn't take much to heal them, but she did need the woman to sit still for a moment or two.

"I really don't see why my head must be restrained for you to look at my leg, Poppy." Minerva grumbled, her green eyes narrowing.

"Oh dear, still having incoherent babbling? I should keep you here longer if your mind is as addled as all that." Poppy stated blandly, trying unsuccessfully to hide the crinkle of laughter in her eyes as Minerva blanched a shade paler at the thought of having to stay in the Hospital Wing. She cast an imploring glance at her old school mate, pleading with her to please, _please_ show some mercy.

Poppy sighed and nodded her head in acquiescense, releasing the bonds that were around Minerva, who almost immediatley tried to wriggle away and stand. Poppy laid a warning hand on her leg, her light eyebrows rasing up to her Medi-cap.

"Minerva, just let me patch up your leg and you can leave, trust me, after the past few hours the last thing I want to do is wrestle you into submission so I can do my job." Poppy's voice was thin and reedy. She was worn out, after Harry had defeated the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters, there was plenty of healing needed fo everyone. Unfortunately, Poppy could only offer relief from physical aliments. The wounds and scars from this terrible ordeal could only be healed by the magic that time brought, and even then only by so much.

Minerva immediately felt her insides curl up in guilt. She shouldn't be giving Poppy such a hard time, no one deserved it now, least of all the Medi-witch. It was time to nurse the wounds after the climax of this war. Time to bury and mourn the dead, and start rebuilding their lives over again. Minerva did her best to stop twiching around and offered Poppy a tense, apologetic smile that was returned with only a little bit of sorrow lurking aroung the edges.

Minerva closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the headboard. It was quiet, the frazzled tensed quite that comes after something loud. Minerva remebered breaking her one of her mother's crystal scrying bowls once as a child. After the awful crunch of the breaking glass it was quite like this, she thought. Everyone's waiting for something bad to happen, even though the actual deed was done. They were waiting for the bark of disapproval from across the room for being so careless with things. Minerva ran her hand over her face and felt the cuts from the fighting healing themselves with the aid of Poppy's potions. She'd be up and moving soon enough, up and rebuilding.

Gods, she was tired.

"How are the children?" Minerva asked, knowing that she really couldn't call her students 'children' anymore after this.

Poppy was winding her wand around Minerva's leg, snapping bone into place and placing muscles and sinew back together. She spoke softly, and didn't look away from her work as she answered.

"Tired, they are all so tired. Harry should sleep for a year after all the stress he's put his body through, sheer magical exhaustion, almost to the point of breaking." Poppy swished her wand, putting blood vessels back together. "Weasley broke his collarbone and was batered up on his left side, but it's nothing I couldn't fix up quickly." Snapping her wand up, she folded the skin back over Minerva's leg, and watched critically while it smoothed over the newly healed bone. Satisfied, she rose, and offered a hand to Minerva, who took it and stood on woobly legs until the world righted itself.

Poppy placed a steadying hand on her back, and looked up at Minerva who winced with the new pressures and sensation that came with standing.

"How did this even happen? I don't remember anything after I took out Nox in the Main Hall." Minerva asked, bringing her hand up to her mouth as she pondered.

"I'm not sure actually, " Poppy said, leading Minerva slowly towards the nearest chair and summoning a vial to steady her friend. "Hermione was the one who brought you in. Sweet girl was worried out of her mind." She uncorked the vial and inhaled lightly, checking.

"Hermione? What happen to her, you never mentioned." Minerva felt something nagging at her when she thought of her little doe-eyed prodigy. Hermione, what was she doing before I blacked out? Minerva scrunched her delicate face up and tried to force her foggy mind to focus. Help, Hermione had needed help? And I ran over to her... Minerva sighed again in frustration, what was it?

While Minerva brainstormed, Poppy poured the creamy fluid from it's vial into a medicine cup, and held it out to Minerva.

"Nothing actually, she didn't even seem to have a scratch on her body. As a matter of fact, she's the only one I haven't treated." Poppy answered, gesturing the cup towards the Transfiguration teacher.

Without questioning and still rather locked in her mental game of tug-the-rope, Minerva brought the cup towards her mouth and prepared to swallow. As she tipped the cittle cup towards herself, she noticed the potion rolling towards her, very bright, bright incandescent silver potion.

With that as a tiny catalyst, Minerva's mind flew open and she almost chocked as her memory came flooding back in a harsh, gushing torrent. Eyes, she recalled, her eyes were this color, and her hair and skin and body and her glamour..._glamour_ Minvera's mind tried to catch up with her rapidly spewing new memories. Hermione was in a glamour, had been for years bythe way it had held during such magic turmoil. And, the music. Minerva squeezed her eyes tight, trying to recall a fragment of that haunted, powerful music. Where had she learned that? How on Earth did she even do that? Synapes fired a million a second as Minerva watched Hermione weave magic with music in her minds eye. And the power behind it, it was radiant with it's sheer magnitude of power. That wasn't even _possible _was it? And then she had flickered, Minerva remembered, her glamour had flickered for a second and Minerva saw...not Hermione, but endless limbs of bronze skin, and spirals of turquoise spilling from her shoulders down her arms that were partially covered by tortiled strands of foam white hair. Helpless in her confusion and onslaught of visions, Minerva watched her thoughts play out like a movie projector. Magic, her mind chanted as she watched, magic, and and music, and white, then blue then she had turned to face Minerva and it was-

Minerva let off a chocked sob at the vision she remembered, Hermiones face, still soft and heart shaped with her high cheekbones and cupid's bow parted mouth, but with eyes of the most pure silver, and they had swirled with magic and strength and bored right into Minerva's ivy green eyes and pulled on something. Suddently there was emotion, there was the white hot sting of lust again, and the all consuming feeling of awe, and somewhere deeper than Minerva's brain, perhaps in her soul, stirred with a memory that she had never lived. And she felt it stretch itself from sleep deep, deep within her and begin to softly coil itself around her. Slowly, gently, easily it slid from the very bottom of her toes and passed over her entire frame inhaling and breathing this memory into her entire being. Minerva felt full, and she positively ached with this very new but somehow practiced desire to run her hand on Hermione's face. To wind her fingers through the mass of curls and pepper her mouth down along her body over, and over, and over again.

Minerva opened her eyes to see Poppy staring at her quizzically, reaching out to touch her forehead for fever. Minerva stood and shook her head, offering Poppy was she hoped was a reassuring smile and head nod she rushed out towards the castle. Cantering as fast as she could through the halls until she found her office. The door was a little scroched from the fighting, but still served as a solid thing to slam behind her as she dropped to her knees. Bringing a shaking hand to her mouth, Minerva fought to break through the barrier that seperated her from these feelings. Her body ached, and wanted and remembered something but her mind was too complex in it's own barrier system to accept what came naturally to her body. She reached and pulled and tried to find something, anything to explain this.

She pulled until she was nearly exhausted from the effort of fightning the blockades in her brain. There was... _something_ but she couldn't give it conscious thought. It was just there, she could feel it. Her bones and muscles and cells could feel it seeping into her, her soul was winding itself into a fit trying to provide the proof her mind needed to explain this.

But all Minerva saw, coming from the black void of conscious though, was Hermione's big beautifully ethereal silver eyes starring at her and that spirit clenching voice that wasn't hers for the seven years Minerva had known her, but couldn't possibly belong to anyone else, speaking out her name.

And with that soft chord of sound hanging through the air, Minerva opened her eyes and blinked through the tears that had formed through them. She knew those eyes, and for as much as her brain couldn't remember from where from, her body and soul cried out a command to her.

_"Find Hermione"_


End file.
